pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Nabokov
Vladimir Vladimirovich Nabokov ( Russian : Владимир Владимирович Набоков) ( St. Petersburg , April 22 1899 - Lausanne , July 2 1977 ) was a Russian - American writer , poet and literary critic . Nabokov's house in St. Petersburg , Nabokov was born here and lived until his 18th. Today it is a museum and music school. Contents * 1 Life * 2 Work ** 2.1 Russian work ** 2.2 French work ** 2.3 English work *** 2.3.1 Lolita * 3 Bibliography * 4 Literature Life Nabokov was the son of a wealthy family from St. Petersburg, Russia. He was raised trilingual; besides Russian he spoke fluent English and French . Nabokov's father, Vladimir Nabokov Dimitrijevitsj, was a lawyer, journalist and a minister in the liberal Kerensky -kabinet and in 1922 in Berlin killed by a Russian monarchist when he wasPavel Milyukov , a member of the Democratic party Politically, during an attempt on his life trying to protect. Vera and Vladimir Nabokov, playing chess Nabokov emigrated after the Bolshevik seizure of power in Britain , where he among other Slavic literature studied at Trinity College in Cambridge . Later he moved to Berlin, where he earned his living by teaching English and tennis and boxing lessons. In 1925 he married his girlfriend Vera Slomin. In Berlin he met other Russian emigrant writers like Ivan Bunin , later Nobel laureate, and the poet Marina Tsvetaeva . He remained an absolute loner who tried to escape with a certain aristocratic arrogance of the typical customs and rites of the Russian emigrants environments. In 1934, his only child, Dmitri, was born. When Hitler in 1937 rather let his father's murderer, Nabokov was forced to move again. In 1937 he left Nazi Germany in Paris to live. During that period, he among other things gives a lecture in Brussels and Antwerp . After spending three years in the French capital, he and his wife Vera and his son Dmitri to the United States, where he initially kept tennis and later taught comparative literature at the University of Wellesley and Russian and European Literature at Cornell University . His lectures were very popular among students, especially by his somewhat confused, but inimitable way of teaching. In addition, he served as curator lepidopterist , butterfly expert, attached to the Museum of Comparative Biology in Harvard . In 1945 Nabokov became an American citizen. In the US, he met the renowned writer and critic Edmund Wilson , with whom he maintained an extensive correspondence, which was endeavoring to introduce Nabokov's work in the US Thanks to the enormous success of Lolita Nabokov from 1961 was able to put his academic career stop and move to Switserland. His last years were spent in writing by the Montreux Palace Hotel in Montreux in French-speaking Switzerland . He would continue to live until his death in 1977. Nabokov was a famous synesthesist . Work Nabokov published his first stories and poems under the pseudonym Vladimir Sirin, a Sirin , a mythological creature from Slavic mythology.Later he wrote mainly novels and short stories , now under his own name. His early work is written in Russian, in the late thirties he also writes in French, but once in the United States, he begins to write in English, and he considers himself American novelist. Russian Work Tomb of Vladimir Nabokov and Vera, Switzerland His most famous Russian novels are short debut novel Masjenka (1926), Laughter in the Dark (1936), the Dostoevsky parody Despair (1936), are, in their own words, the best and most nostalgic novel The Gift (1937-38), which deals with the life of a Russian exile in Berlin. The vast majority of his short stories Nabokov wrote in the twenties and thirties in Russian. French work Nabokov wrote in 1937 one short story, Mademoiselle O, in French. It was very well received and he was invited to read aloud in reading clubs in Brussels and Antwerp. English Work His most famous works he wrote in English. The Real Life of Sebastian Knight (1941) Nabokov began feverishly writing during his last weeks in Europe, in the hope that he could publish it immediately in the US His next work was "Bend Sinister" (1947). In 1955 Lolita painstakingly published in Paris. Pnin (1957) followed shortly thereafter. After that appeared Pale Fire (1962), the great family novel Ada or Ardor (1969). His latest major novel was Harlekinade (1974). Known and loved is his autobiography, Speak, Memory (1951/1966). The writing speed of Nabokov fell considerably when he was older, this is because he at that time with the help of his son much of his earlier Russian work translated into English. Conversely, he also translated Lolita and Speak, Memory into Russian. Lolita However, his most famous work is the controversial novel Lolita from 1955, which describes the frenzied love of a forty intellectual Humbert Humbert for a young American girl Dolores Haze. The book caused a scandal. The novel received the designation "perverse" stuck and Nabokov was called a pornographer. This led to the 1956 book was banned until 1958 in Paris and in the US could only be published in 1958.Meanwhile, it is considered to be one of the highlights of the absolute modern roma art. Nabokov had a great aversion to philosophical, psychological, literary and political pretensions were particularly popular among the literati and professors of those days. In this context, especially the psychoanalysis of Sigmund Freud called, he never tires of ridicule in his novels. Even writers of great ideas novels like Thomas Mann and Fyodor Dostoyevsky can not carry away his approval. For Nabokov was the literature only useless but sophisticated form of entertainment, which had to be redeemed from any social relevance. In his novels he therefore plays an ingenious and often highly amusing game with motifs and persons, that he gladly compared with inventing and solving chess problems. A theme that crops up again and again, however, his work is the attempt of the cultivated loner to update the paradisiacal state of the art in the past. Although Nabokov's novels are characterized by a remarkable quirkiness and originality is the influence of writers such as Alexander Pushkin , Nikolai Gogol , Tolstoy , Flaubert , Proust , Aleksandr Blok , Andrei Belyand James Joyce unmistakable. Nabokov is widely regarded as one of the most brilliant stylists of the 20th century . His work has exerted a decisive influence on modern literature. In addition to novels Nabokov wrote several collections of short stories, poetry, theater, a biography of the Russian 19th century absurdist Nicolai Gogol, a commentary and a very free translation of Pushkin's cougarEugene Onegin (1964), some scientific studies on butterflies , and he thought some chess problems. He handled the English translations of his own Russian novels. His lectures on literature published in book form. Bibliography Nabokov's first publication in the newspaper Rul * 1916 - Stichi (Poems) * 1918 - Almanac: two roads * 1923 - The heavenly way * 1926 - Masjenjka * 1928 - King, Queen, Jack * 1929 - Tsjorbs return * 1930 - The defense * 1932 - Glory * 1932 - A Smile in the dark * 1936 - Despair * 1938 - The Eye (Sogljadataj) * 1938 - Invitation to a Beheading * 1941 - The True Life of Sebastian Knight * 1947 - Mongrels * 1947 - Nine stories * 1951 - Memory Speak * 1952 - Dar * 1952 - The Gift * 1952 - Poems 1929-1951 * 1955 - Lolita * 1956 - Spring in Fialta * 1957 - Pnin * 1958 - A Hero of Our Time * 1959 - Poems * 1962 - Pale Fire * 1966 - The invention of Wals * 1969 - Ada * 1971 - Poems and problems * 1972 - Transparent Things * 1973 - A Russian Beauty and Other Stories * 1973 - Strong opinions * 1974 - Lolita: A Screenplay * 1974 - Harlekinade * 1975 - The destruction of tyrants and other stories * 1976 - The subtleties of a sunset and other stories * 1979 - Poems (posthumous) * 1986 - The Magician (posthumous) * 2008 - Original of Laura (posthumous) * In the Netherlands, a selection of letters Nabokov (1923-1977) in the series Private domain , under the title "Pure colors' References * "Nabokov The Russian Years" - Brian Boyd * "Nabokov, The American Years' - Brian Boyd * "Nabokov, A Bibliography" - Andrew Field * "The Life and Art of Vladimir Nabokov" - Andrew Field * "Nabokov, His Life in Part" - Andrew Field * "Nabokov's Blues, The Scientific Odyssey of a Literary Genius" - Kurt Johnson, Steven Coates * "Nabokov's Novels in English '- Lucy Maddox * "Vladimir Nabokov" - Donald Morton * "Crystal Land, Artifice in Nabokov's English Novels' - Julia Bader * "Vladimir Nabokov" - Boris M. Nosik * "Vladimir Nabokov, The Structure of Literary Desire '- David Packman * "Created on Sunday. Vladimir Nabokov "- Carel Peeters * "Nabokov and the Novel" - Ellen Piper * "Escape into Aesthetics, The Art of Vladimir Nabokov '- Page Stegner * "Vladimir Nabokov, Nabokov's congeries' - Page Stegner ed. * "Nabokov, The Dimensions of Parody" - Dabney Stuart * "Nabokov, The Mystery of Literary Structures" - Leona Toker * 'The Magician's Doubts, Nabokov and the Risks of Fiction "- Michael Wood * "Nabokov, a Tribute" - Peter Quennel ed. * "Nabokov's Deceptive World '- William Woodin Rowe * "Vera: Mrs. Vladimir Nabokov, Portrait of a Marriage" - Stacy Schiff * '' Anti-Bakhtin "- Lučšaja kniga o Vladimire Nabokove" ("Anti-Bakhtin" - the best book on Vladimir Nabokov) - Vadim Linetski Category:American poet Category:American literary critic Category:American writer Category:American playwright Category:Russian poet Category:Russian literary critic Category:Russian writer Category:Russian playwright Category:Auto Biographer